Daniel Mountain
=General Bio= Admiral Mountain was an officer of the original Terran Empire, before a daring strike by a desperate enemy left him and a small handful of his crew stranded a century and a half in the future. Ever adaptable, he offered his services to the Imperial Union of Planets, where he has served with distinction, earning a title and personal fiefdom in the New Alaska system. Childhood The Admiral grew up in the Midwestern bloc of North America on Terra, and expressed no regret in leaving it behind as soon as he was old enough to enlist in Starfleet. Beyond this, he reveals nothing, and all records of his family were destroyed in the Terran Bombardment. =Social & Political Policies= Admiral Mountain is considered somewhat old-fashioned by the standards of the IUoP, but is actually fairly open-minded for an officer of the 23rd century. He is fair and open-minded, and prefers to maintain a largely "hands-off" approach to government. That said, he is also quite capable of wholesale slaughter if he feels it necessary, and would openly admit that his policies are driven by pragmatism, not sentiment. =Economic Views= While preferring state socialism, the Admiral is aware of its failings, and settles for a state-run economy that ensures that his people produce as much as possible, and receive as much as they need to live comfortably... provided, of course, that they do not vex him... =General Personality= Those who know Admiral Mountain only casually might only see a stern figure in military dress. Few see his kinder nature, but he takes pains to ensure than fewer see his extremely violent temper. He reveals very little of his past, or of his present activities and future plans. Though generally withdrawn, he is known to have a taste for fine foods and women. He has several concubines, and has named the eldest of his children by his favorite as the heir to the Barony of Sitka. =Religious Views= While spiritually sensitive, the Admiral finds himself unwilling, or unable, to ascribe to any known religion. =Mental Abilities= Higher-than-average intelligence for an ordinary Terran, but beyond that nothing notable. =Views on International Politics= Alte Universe (Prime Universe) United Federation of Planets Admiral Mountain would rather leave the forces of the Alte Universe alone, seeing interference with other dimensions as nothing but an invitation for them to extend the same courtesy. Romulan Republic While having a general distaste for Romulans, the Admiral will work with them when the need arises. Klingon Empire A quiet part of Admiral Mountain's mind would enjoy bombarding the Empire, just to prove that he could. Prima Universe (Mirror Universe) Romulan Technocracy (also known as the Union of Romulan Technates): As with the Alte Universe Romulans, the Admiral has no love for them, but will work with and use the Technocracy as needed. Klingon-Cardassian Alliance Relishes the "Destroy on Sight" orders he has concerning any KCA remnants. Second Terran Empire Pities the deluded fools who see only the glory of an empire he sees as long dead. Participates actively in raids against the STE whenever given an opportunity, and encourages an attitude of hatred against any and all Terrans who do not serve Empress Sato. =Quotes= * "I have found that it is far wiser to guide the present than it is to try altering the past." * "If you cannot listen, I can always adjust your hearing..." Category:Mirror Universe Category:Leaders Category:Characters Category:Nobility